Attraction
by HeathenVampires
Summary: They didn't ask to fall prey to such a strange twist of psychology. And together, they are happy. Haden doesn't see anything wrong with that. Except when they pick on him for dying his hair. Haden/Heather/Dagur one shot. Warning for incest. Kinktober 2018.


**This _was_ day 22, but... Yes ok I fell behind but honestly who is surprised? Writers blocks a bitch.  
**

 **Today's ship is Haden/Heather/Dagur.**

 **For those who don't know, Haden is Hiccup's identical twin (and the more rebellious sort) in a one shot I did called Fantasy. It's not urgent you read that, but if you wanna see Astrid getting double-teamed by Hiccup and his twin bro, it might be worth a look? This isn't _strictly_ set in the same 'world' as Fantasy though?  
**

 **Kinks of the day are incest (Dagur/Heather obvs) handjobs and spitroasting.**

-HTTYD-

"Come on! You're worse than Heather and she has a lot more hair than you!"

Haden rolled his eyes, giving his hair one last rinse before straightening up and grabbing the towel, not wanting splashes of quick-staining colourful water to stain half the bathroom. Dagur still hadn't forgiven him for the last time.

"I'm almost done!"

Wringing as much moisture out with the towel as he could, Haden grinned as he saw the bright green and orange streaks running through his otherwise black hair - he was getting ready for Halloween, after all.

"All yours you massive drama queen."

"Asshole."

Winking at Dagur, Haden carried on out to the bedroom, lifting the hairdryer to start ridding himself of drippy hair. Dragging the comb around in his short, choppy locks, Haden shook it out as it dried, cursing how damned _fluffy_ it always came out immediately after.

"Heather! Help!"

Footsteps in the hall signalled her arrival, eyeing Haden in faint confusion as he pointed at his hair, pouting.

"What?"

"My hair went all fluffy. Help me?"

She gave him a look that said _"really?"_ but pointed to him to sit at the end of the bed, taking the comb from his hand and beginning to comb it through, dabbing a little product in and working that through before standing him up and pointing him to the mirror this time.

"Better?"

"Perfect."

He turned, grabbed Heather's face and kissed her. She giggled against his mouth, gave him a look of fond exasperation when he let her go.

"Halloween colours?"

"Yep. Plus I'm like a fun mix of you and Dagur, black and orange and then there's green eyes. What could be better?"

Heather opened her mouth to answer - probably sarcastically - but they were cut off by Dagur leaving his shower, towel slung around his waist while another rubbed at the moisture from his hair.

"You kissing my sister Hay?"

Haden inwardly laughed that Dagur was playing 'protective big brother' yet using a nickname only the two people in this room had ever used for him. Still, he played along.

"Maybe I was. What you gonna do about it?"

Dagur tried to scowl, but it was difficult to appear menacing when he was fighting giggles at their ridiculous game, crossing the room to kiss Heather himself.

"Nothing. She'd kick your ass if she didn't want you to."

Haden laughed, cocking his head to admire the thick muscles that wrapped around Dagur's frame, broad shoulders and strong back, powerfully built arms and burly legs. Haden liked to stay fit, play sports, but he also liked junk food and alcohol a lot more than Dagur did, so he was considerably less chiselled and muscular than his boyfriend.

Heather looked almost impossibly slender between them, but Haden knew without a doubt she was capable of handling herself - and both of them. One of them being her brother, but Haden had long gotten over that. They didn't ask to be seperated by divorcing parents as young infants, to only really meet when they were grown, or to find themselves victims of the strange occurrence that was genetic sexual attraction. They were happy, and Haden was happy with them. What else mattered?

"Why have you dyed your hair to look like a lost carrot?"

"With your 'drunken incident with a razor' haircut" Dagur glared "you can judge nobody. I am preparing for Halloween."

"Because the tattoos and that metal through your face isn't enough?"

Haden crossed his arms, eyed Dagur pointedly - he too had several tattoos. And Haden only really had the stud in his lip, a couple of rings in one ear. It wasn't like he had metal shoved through every possible place, nor was he plastered head to toe in ink... yet.

"Just because you can't feel the joy in celebrating the spookiest time of year!"

Dagur rolled his eyes and threw his wet hair towel at Haden, then passed to go hunting through the set of drawers for some clothes to wear. Heather turned to Haden, question clear in her eyes and mischief on her lips. Haden nodded, waiting for Heather to distract her brother before he leant forward and grabbed Dagur's towel, whipped it away with a victory cry between them. Dagur looked down as though surprised to find he was naked beneath the towel, turning to see the two towel thieves backing away.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, you were almost naked. Now you are totally naked. I don't see a downside."

Honestly, Haden wasn't all that surprised that Dagur quickly tossed him on the bed; it was sort of what he'd been hoping for anyway. Well, Heather probably was too, but it wasn't like she'd not be seen to. Shorter but broader, heavier, Dagur landed on him like an oddly welcome pile of bricks, a little over-exuberant but that was just his energetic nature. Knelt astride Haden's narrower body quite nude still, he could see Dagur rapidly gaining interest in more than a playfight. Not that playfighting didn't give Dagur the odd hard-on either... Heather was scrappy. It was fun.

Having already ditched his t-shirt before he dyed his hair to save staining, Haden was pretty easy to undress himself, rough hands at his waist working the knot tied in the elasticated waistband of his bottoms. It didn't take much to get Haden up and ready either really, as Dagur gleefully found when he slid his hand down over bare skin, curled it around a swelling cock and pulled Haden free of his waistband. _Ridiculously_ strong with all the muscle compacted into him, Dagur managed to trap Haden's legs between his own, the hand not on his cock managing to pin his squirming hips as Dagur pushed down, letting their bare shafts meet. The shuddering heat was enough to harden Haden fully, hips rolling up into Dagur as best he could to feel more burning heat, to feel firmness nudge against that sensitive spot just below his glans.

"Hey" Heather's voice sounded right before she batted at Dagur's hand "no playing with my toys."

"We are not your playthings!"

Dagur protested, pouting. Heather crossed her arms, raised an eyebrow. Haden just giggled.

"Come on Dag, we kinda are. I don't really mind Heather playing with me to be honest."

After a few seconds contemplating that thought, Dagur nodded to himself before looking back to Heather.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"So impatient."

Haden looked Heather over, frowning.

"So overdressed. Grab her would you Dagur?"

"My pleasure."

Heather squealed as she was dragged to the bed by Dagur. somehow not ending up injuring each other as they tumbled around until their girlfriend was pinned between them, breathless and squirming. Her clothes were fairly simple - cotton long sleeve, lounging trousers, but with her long arms and masses of hair just taking the damn top off was a fight. Dagur left Haden to that while he got the easier part over with, sliding loose fabric down off slim hips, trying not to snigger when Haden swore at Heather for wearing 'complicated' things.

"You have a top with six buckles on, that thing takes half the day to get off!"

" _That_ is besides the point."

Haden only wore that for nights out at the club anyway. It wasn't _his_ fault the club made Heather eager to undress him. Finally prying her jumper off and throwing the damned thing away with the intention of burning it later so she couldn't wear it again, Haden noted that Heather had nothing on beneath her lounging clothes. Right before he felt slimmer, nimbler hands curl around his cock, a quick glance showing that Dagur was receiving similar treatment; Heather really was good at handling both of them.

A little clumsy with the angle at first, Haden managed to reach down and touch Heather, fingers sliding over her hot little clit while Dagur opted to focus on her chest, his hand roaming the soft swells of her breasts and playing with the peaks of her nipples. Heather's hand would tighten on his cock whenever they touched her _just right,_ the sudden friction of a tighter grip enough to make Haden buck into it, the messy groping of each other doing more than enough in that moment to arouse all three.

"Stand up."

Her breathy, gasping order was an order nontheless, and Haden all but leapt to his feet, slightly confused as Heather moved Dagur to her want, raising up on all fours so her brother could kneel behind her.

"Dagur's more prone to weak-knees than you, and this angle is easier on my neck."

Haden could relate to that, especially since he was taller than Dagur and his standing position at the end of the bed let Heather lean her head down just enough to be more comfortable than the slightly upward angle if he were knelt up on the bed with her.

And Dagur _was_ more likely to go weak in the knees than Haden. Much to the amusement of both his partners. Not so much to Dagur. He took it all in good fun though.

Especially when Heather was naked and bent over in front of him, that was. Haden took a step back to admire them properly, the way Dagur cradled slender hips in his broad hands as he moved to press into her, the way brother and sister groaned in concert as bodies melded together. It was a show all by itself, his cock pulsing with unsatisfied desire, demanding Haden take himself in hand as he watched the two upon the bed. But he hushed his impatient erection, knowing it wouldn't go neglected. Sure enough, Heather beckoned him back over once Dagur settled against her, green eyes sparkling with mischief as her tongue slipped out to lick the tip of his cock.

Hissing as she repeated it, Haden felt Heather's mouth pucker around the swollen head, sucking just enough that his hips canted forward slightly to chase the soft, damp heat between her lips. Focusing all her suction on just that sensitive end was almost enough to make _him_ weak in the knees, and Heather knew it, the little minx's mouth curved in a smirk around his cock as she looked up with those big green eyes of hers. The way her hair fell across her face only added to the whole mystery-seductress thing Heather had going on constantly, and from the angle Haden watched as her head bobbed over his shaft, she looked ever more divine.

She mewled happily when his hand slid into her hair, sounds soon deepening now Dagur began to thrust more purposefully, giving Heather time to find her rhythm between them first before they began to move in and out of her at any real pace. Slow at first, Heather moaned and rocked back and forth to encourage their speed and depth until they were all but holding her in place as something to fuck. It might have concerned Haden, had he not already known how much Heather _loved_ it. Hel, both he and Dagur had been in her place, fucked by one and orally pleasuring the other.

Heather pushed forward a little more, letting Haden brush the back of her throat when he bucked forward, moaning in wanton appreciation for it and gods it was the sexiest thing. Her tongue rubbed at the underside of his cock, curling around him each time he pulled back, an ardent effort mostly focused on all the spots that would drive him crazy in the best way possible. Each time Dagur fucked her a little harder Heather's jaw would go slack around him, the hungry cries she made erotic all on their own before she'd resume sucking at Haden's cock, muffling softer sounds against his shaft between Dagur's harsher thrusts.

There was a potency to their three-way encounters that sometimes lacked when it was only two of them, an energy that sparked best when fed by three bodies. A heat generated by three flames.

And it was an effect almost guaranteed to leave three trembling, blissed out messes behind where a trio of capable, ambulatory adults had been before. Haden barely stayed standing as he pulled back, not wanting to choke Heather as he spilled into her hot mouth, groaning as she tongued his tip for the last few drops before finally releasing him, swallowing with an almost predatory look in her face. That expression soon faded as Dagur grabbed her tighter, almost curving over her back completely as they rutted through those final steps, Heather falling forward to one elbow so the other hand could disappear beneath her. Haden had a pretty good idea where though, even if he couldn't see.

Heather's free hand twisted the fabric beneath in a tight grip, something like Dagur's name lost in expletives and other wordless pleas that mingled with a low, guttural grunt of satisfaction from behind her. They slumped to the bed, panting and boneless, lazily gesturing for Haden to come join them. He crawled onto the bed, dropped next to Heather and shared a grin with Dagur as their girlfriend wriggled more comfortably between them. Since they both tended to run warmer than she did, Heather liked to burrow between them and leech their body heat. Not that her flushed, sweaty skin needed it right now, but Haden imagined it was as much habit as it was seeking intimacy, that slightly vulnerable feeling after an intense climax demanding comfort.

Their little post-coital moment was interrupted by the sound of a phone buzzing nearby, the ringtone unmistakably Haden's as he stretched up to look at the screen, seeing his brothers name.

" _This is Halloween, this is Halloween..."_

Dagur groaned from nearby as Haden reached for his phone.

"You're such a dork."

Haden grinned, winked at Dagur.

"And you love me for it."

-HTTYD-

 **Ugh this should not have taken me so long. Am v sorry for falling behind on Kinktober so hard.**


End file.
